unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Make Something Unreal Contest/2004
}} This is an overview of the second edition of the Make Something Unreal Contest, which was about third-party content for Unreal Tournament 2003 and Unreal Tournament 2004. The contest was hinted in an interview with both Tim Sweeney and Cliff Bleszinski for PlanetUnreal on October 22, 2002. __TOC__ Overview }} Categories * Best FPS Mod: "This one needs no explanation. Make the best First-Person Shooter-style mod that you can." * Best Non-FPS Mod: "Be inventive. The Unreal Engine can be used for all sorts of game types. Let your creativity shine and design something cool that you wouldn't ordinarily see in a traditional First-Person Shooter." * Best Real-Time Non-Interactive Movie: "Fire up UT2003 or UT2004 and begin a new single-player game. Check out the cool non-interactive movie of the combatants getting ready for battle with a roaring crowd behind them. Did you know you could do this? The Unreal Engine provides a feature called Matinee, which allows you to build these kinds of movies inside the Unreal Editor. Are you a future Hollywood honcho? Show us how good you are! These movies are known as Machinima. Learn more about this at the Academy of Machinima Arts and Sciences web site at www.machinima.org." * Best Level: "Make an awesome level for any UT2003/UT2004 game type. In this category, you're welcome to any of the existing content that came with UT2003/UT2004, or you may create your own. We're looking for the best playing level here - in this category, it's all about the gameplay." * Best Level Using Original Content: "We've all seen those unique, one-of-a-kind levels that show great design and skill by author(s), who create and incorporate completely new content, such as textures, static mesh models, materials, particle effects, audio effects and music. In this category, we're looking to reward the best levels made from original content. Here, the emphasis is on making something with as much great original content as possible. Levels entered in this category are also eligible for "Best Level," so you could double your winnings! Note: Levels do not need to contain entirely original content, but they will be judged solely on their original content." * Best Mutator: "Mutators can be a lot of fun, and here we're looking for the best new Mutator. Check out some of the awesome Mutators that come with UT2003/UT2004, to see the kind of things you can do, then let your imagination run wild!" * Best Character Model: "Can you make an awesome original character model for UT2003/UT2004? Feel free to call on the game's existing skeletal meshes and animation, or go for extra consideration and create your own!" * Best Voice Pack or Audio Modification: "Got a great voice or a knack for making cool sound effects? Let's hear your stuff!" * Best Vehicle: "Vehicles come in all shapes, sizes and styles. Build one and make it fun to use." * Best Tool: "Got a cool tool or utility you've created for UT2003 or UT2004? Here's where you can win some money for it." * Best Use of Physics: "Ragdoll death physics is one of the coolest new features in the 2003 edition of UT.. But the Karma physics system can do so much more than that! Here, we're looking for the most interesting ways you can utilize physics within UT2003/UT2004's gameplay. " * Best Gametype: "The Best GameType category is for new game modes that primarily use existing UT2003/UT2004 levels and other content. " * Special Educational Category: "At the close of the Educational Category Judging, a total of 50 computer systems will be awarded to educational institutions. The judges will, at their sole discretion, choose the top five schools most worthy schools represented by students or faculty in the contest. Entrants who are students or faculty members will be asked to provide the name of their educational institution and the contact information for the school. Schools must verify that they will accept the computers and provide them for student use. For consideration in this category, the mods do not have to be school projects, but the students or faculty must be presently enrolled or employed by the institution." Deadlines and dates Phase 1 Winners Phase 2 Winners Phase 3 Winners Phase 4 Winners Grand Finals Winners This phase was opened to all Phase 4 finalists. Prizes in this phase were adjusted for the Best Movie category: the first five places won respectively $5.000, $2.500, $1.500, $1.000 and $500; while the first five places for Best Mod won $25.000, $15.000, $5.000, $3.000 and $1.500 respectively. Trivia * Each of the mods included in the Editor's Choice Edition release of Unreal Tournament 2004 are either MSUC finalists or winners: ** Air Buccaneers: Grand Finals - Best Mod (3rd.); Phase II - Best Vehicle (5th.) ** Alien Swarm: Grand Finals - Best Mod (4th.); Phase IV - Best Non-FPS Mod (1st.); Phase III - Best Non-FPS Mod (1st.), Best Level Using Original Content (3rd.) & Best Voice Pack or Audio Modification (1st.) ** Chaos UT2: Phase II - Best Voice Pack or Audio Modification (4th.); Phase I - Best Mutator (1st.); Grand Finals - Best Mod (Finalist) ** Clone Bandits: Phase IV - Best FPS Mod (7th.); Phase III - Best FPS Mod (3rd.), Best Vehicle (1st.), Best Use of Karma Physics (2nd.) ** Deathball: Phase IV - Best Non-FPS Mod (5th.); Phase III - Best Non-FPS Mod (5th.); Phase II - Best Non-FPS Mod (2nd.); Phase I - Best Mod (1st.); Grand Finals - Best Mod (Finalist) ** Domain 2049: Phase IV - Best FPS Mod (5th.); Phase III - Best FPS Mod (5th.); Grand Finals - Best Mod (Finalist) ** Frag.Ops: Grand Finals - Best Mod (7th.); Phase IV - Best FPS Mod (2nd.); Phase III - Best FPS Mod (4th.); Phase II - Best FPS Mod (5th.) ** Jailbreak 2004: Phase III - Best Gametype (1st.) ** Red Orchestra: Grand Finals - Best Mod (1st.); Phase IV - Best FPS Mod (1st.); Phase III - Best FPS Mod (1st.) & Best Voice Pack or Audio Modification (2nd.); Phase II - Best FPS Mod (1st.) & Best Voice Pack or Audio Modification (1st.) ** Rocketeer: Phase III - Best Gametype (3rd.) ** UnWheel: Phase IV - Best Non-FPS Mod (7th.); Phase III - Best Non-FPS Mod (3rd.), Best Vehicle (2nd.) & Best Use of Karma Physics (1st.); Phase II - Best Non-FPS Mod (1st.), Best Vehicle (1st.) & Best Use of Karma Physics (1st.); Grand Finals - Best Mod (Finalist) * The same is true for the Assault maps included in the "Mega Pack" for UT2004: AS-Thrust (1st.); AS-Jumpship (2nd.); AS-Outback (3rd.); and AS-Acatana (5th.). The fourth placer, AS-MZ-HighRise, was also planned to be included in the pack, however time constraints prevented the map from appearing. ** The case is the same for the Phase III Best Level winner CTF-CBP2-Pistola and the Phase II Best Level finalist CTF-CBP2-Concentrate. * According to Steven Polge, the reason why the "Best Non-FPS Mod" categories were implemented is because the devs wanted to encourage mod makers to come up with gameplay that differed radically from the base FPS game of UT2004. * There were several deadline shifts, as well as category phase shifts. The Phase 3 deadline was extended to May 30th, while the Phase 3 "Best real-time non-interactive movie" award was moved instead to Phase 4 in order to "allow more time for mod authors to work on entries to be considered for the Grand Finals". Also, some entries in some categories (such as Seismic CTF and Capture the Beer in "Best Mutator" from Phase II) were moved to more fitting categories (the aforementioned mods were entries for Phase II "Best Mutator", and were moved to Phase II "Best Gametype"). External links and references